


The Last Druid

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [37]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Lotor is rescued by the last of the Druids
Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253210
Kudos: 26





	The Last Druid

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Last Druid

“Welcome back, Prince Lotor,” the voice said as he struggled to sit up in the stasis pod. He glanced to his left to see a druid standing there and just beyond him two dead galra wearing the garb of the Blade of Marmora. “I am Macidus the last druid.”

“Last druid, has something happened to the witch and the rest of them,” he asked not really caring but needing to ensure he had time to get his bearings. He had no idea how long he had been in stasis but he could tell by the effects it was having on his body that it had been a long time.

“Yes, the high priestess and the rest of the druids died attempting to destroy the Altean Princess and Voltron,” the druid said with a respectful bow. “The High Priestess gave me the knowledge of Oriande and commanded I free you as her final order and I have dedicated myself to fulfilling that last command since her demise.”

“You have the knowledge of Oriande?” The druid nodded which meant he couldn’t just dispose of this druid when he was back on his feet. “Tell me Macidus what do you want most?” He would have to play this carefully because he’d lost Allura but perhaps he wouldn’t need her after all.

The druid looked surprised that he asked but then seemed deep in thought, “I want to rebuild my order and then take our revenge on those responsible for our destruction.” A dark sadistic look came into the druid’s eyes. “Especially on the red Paladin of Voltron the half breed.”

“Then assist me in reclaiming the Galra Throne and I guarantee that you will be the new High Priest of a new Order of Druids and you will get to presonally execute the Red Paladin and anyone he cares about.”

The druid looked at him deep in thought and then shook his head, “There is no chance of you reclaiming the throne.” The druid stood up then and began to back away. “I freed you to honor the High Priestess last command not to join your failing crusade.” He could see the druid’s demeanor changing as all respect seemed to vanish.

“Walk away from me and I will find and kill you some day,” he said as a threat as he found the fallen Mamora member’s weapons with his eyes. “I will give you one final chance to submit to me like a good Galra should.”

“But you hate the Galra,” the druid said with a dark smirk. “While waiting for you to awaken I peered into your mind I know what you really desire and I know the truth the high priestess was your mother.” The druid laughed then and he couldn't take it any more he lept from the stasis pod and grabbed the fallen Mamora’s blades and attacked the Druid. 

He found himself frozen then unable to move or speak. “That was a mistake Lotor,” the druid said darkly. “I was going to leave you to make your own way but now well I think I’ll keep you as a bargaining tool.” Pain exploded in him then and the world went black. 

The End


End file.
